


Stay With Me

by lostin_space



Series: Femslash February 2020❤️️ [8]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: A month prior, Rosa Ortecho had died. A day later, Liz had left without so much as a goodbye. Considering that lack of goodbye, Maria had spent a few weeks tracking her down to bitch at her for leaving. When she found her, the bitching very quickly led to screaming which very quickly led to them making out in a gross motel bed and not giving a shit.
Relationships: Maria DeLuca/Liz Ortecho
Series: Femslash February 2020❤️️ [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631893
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Stay With Me

This was weird.

Or, maybe, not really.

Liz kept her eyes closed as Maria traced shapes into her back. This was the most at peace she’d felt in a month. She was terrified to give it up. However, she was beginning to think that maybe she wouldn’t have to.

A month prior, Rosa Ortecho had died. A day later, Liz had left without so much as a goodbye. Considering that lack of goodbye, Maria had spent a few weeks tracking her down to bitch at her for leaving. When she found her, the bitching very quickly led to screaming which very quickly led to them making out in a gross motel bed and not giving a shit.

Now, hours later, they were naked and comfortable and quiet. Liz tried to think over the series of events that had brought them here. She had never noticed a desire to get Maria in bed before. Now that she had a taste, though, she was confused on how it hadn’t ever occured to her before. It made too much sense and felt too good to be random.

“Why’d you follow me?’ Liz asked, shifting to face the girl she was feeling a lot of things about in this moment.

"Rosa is gone, Alex left, you can’t leave me too,” Maria answered simply. She looked gorgeous even in the dingy light of the motel. It reminded Liz of the way she felt looking at Max a month prior which was a whole extra layer of confusing.

Max let her run. Maria didn’t.

“Have you ever thought about this?” Maria asked, “About us, like…”

“No,” Liz admitted, “But it makes sense.”

“It does,” Maria breathed, a smile finding her face. She leaned in and kissed her, solidifying even more that it wasn’t a fluke. This wasn’t random. How long had she gone confusing romantic feelings for platonic ones when it came to Maria DeLuca? When was the turning point? Did it even matter? “When are you coming home?”

Liz pulled away. “I’m not.”

Maria blinked her confusion and propped up on her elbow. “What do you mean? I-I thought this was a little road trip for the summer.”

“I got into UCSD. When summer ends, I’m going there and I’m not making a stop back in Roswell,” Liz insisted. Maria scoffed.

“You can’t just leave me, Liz. I can’t be in Roswell by myself, it’s been hell, I can’t do it,” Maria insisted. Liz sat up with her, wondering what she was missing.

“I can’t go back there at all,” she said, “All it is is a reminder of Rosa.”

“I know! That’s why I can’t be there alone!” Maria argued. Liz scoffed, grabbing her hands.

“Then come with me,” she urged. Maria’s eyes were cloudy with tears and her bottom lip quivered. Liz put her hands on her waist and leaned her forehead on Maria’s. It felt natural.

“I… I wouldn’t know how,” Maria said. Liz tilted her head and kissed her, feeling her sway a little more onto the side of not going back home.

“We can do it together. Get a job, figure it out, figure _this_ out,” Liz urged, “Listen, could you be happy with me?” Maria paused before she slowly nodded.

“I don’t want to be without you.”

“Then come,” Liz said, pulling her closer. Skin to skin, decisions weren’t hard. She wanted this. _They_ wanted this.

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
